The Marc du Cafe
by Miss Poetica
Summary: It all began with a minty fortune cookie. That and a broken heart, a buisness deal gone bad, and Kagome literally running into a tall silver haired stranger whose half brother she had, acidentally, entranced earlier that day. SessXKagXInu and MirXSan R


"What is it that they call the 'String of Fate'? They say it binds us all to create a web. It is blue?

Red?

Yellow?

Black?

Is it a rope?

Or is it a thread?

For if it _is_ a string...

..._that string can easily be broken._

_-Miss Poetica_

Chapter One

Kagome continued on tirelessly to work humming show tunes as she went. Nothing could be more perfect; the sun was shining and people were smiling. Nothing could go wrong.

That is…until her cell phone began to ring.

Reaching into her pocket, she took a glance at the name on the caller ID.

Kouga.

Kagome smiled. They had been dating for two years now. She didn't know if she loved Kouga just yet but she thought she was beginning to. All she knew for sure was that she _really liked him. _At first, Kouga was nothing but a wounded gang leader laying in the street bleeding to death. She could only assume the rest of said gang were dead or had abandoned their boss. That was when Kagome tripped over his body, dragged him to her house (not a hospital for fear of being accused of gang activity) and healed him. More or less.

Then, Kouga asked her out. It was like a 'Lance Armstrong falls in love with the nurse who treated his cancer and marries her' scenario except, Kouga was bloody (but still pretty hot) and she was pretty sure they weren't going to get married.

She knew he'd been called a player but surprisingly, he knew how to treat her and Kouga had never pushed her into anything. He had always been supportive and one hundred percent behind her. He wasn't a player under any circumstances.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?"

"Hi, Kouga!"

She could hear him sighing into the phone. That's when Kagome began to wonder why Kouga would call her so early in the morning before work.

"Kagome. I want to break up with you."

"What!"

Kagome nearly dropped the phone as she heard those words.

"I know it's a bit sudden but I feel it's the right choice for both of us."

"B-b-but…," she stammered into the phone, trying to hold in the tears that were about to break through.

She should have known. Lance Armstrong divorced his nurse/wife to marry Sheryl Crowe. There was probably a Sheryl Crowe somewhere in his life. That dirt bag.

"Look, I'm sorry, Kagome."

Kouga hung up.

…

Then the dam broke.

Inuyasha's POV

Inuyasha trudged into Sesshoumaru's office, dragging his feet every step of the way. He really didn't want to be here right now but Jaken had informed him that it was an emergency. Inuyasha had kicked the little toad into Rin's playroom after that. He felt a _little_ bad for doing it since Jaken didn't really deserve it.

Just a little, though.

Without knocking, Inuyasha barged into the room and grabbed the nearest chair to sit down (slouching of course). He wasn't going to be made a fool of by Sesshoumaru anymore. He would listen to whatever Sesshoumaru had to say and leave. The thought somewhat comforted Inuyasha and he relaxed into the chair taking in deep long breathes.

"Inuyasha."

"Sesshoumaru. So, what the hell do you want?"

All good thoughts were instantly gone.

Sesshoumaru held back the urge to glare and covered his annoyance with a perfectly impassive (while equally cold) facade. He was rather proud of the look. It had taken months to perfect. Although today it was failing somewhat. His right eye began to twitch and his feet began to tap. This was not good. Those were the signs of upcoming trouble and he didn't want to be the cause of it. Perhaps if he kept his temper in check he could stop the upcoming disaster.

Perhaps.

"In his will and last testament, our late father had requested that you take up a certain position in the company that he left behind for us."

"Oh yeah? And what is this 'position'?"

"Vice President."

Silence.

"I'm not doing it."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha's bold statement.

"You will not honor our father's last request?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Inuyasha back-mouthed, just to be annoying.

Sesshoumaru could feel the anger rising to dangerous levels even as he tried to keep it down. Too bad it was Inuyasha he was dealing with. Otherwise, the situation would have turned out to be totally different.

"Do you have a reason for your refusal?"

"Yes."

"And that would be…?"

"The fact that I don't give a damn about you or dad's last wish."

"I suggest that you cease this unbecoming behavior and rethink you're answer."

"No."

Sesshoumaru dug his nails into his palms while Inuyasha sat there smiling smugly…until he saw what his brother was about to do.

He was reaching for Toujikin.

Inuyasha panicked. He really didn't want to deal with is brother's temper today…or any other day for that matter. He had already said no and his pride wouldn't let him back down on his answer therefore succumbing to Sesshoumaru's wishes. So he did what any other person would do.

Run.

He tore through all the security guards that were reaching out to grab him and zipped down the stair with said guards hot on his heels.

Not bothering to open the garage door, Inuyasha smashed through the metal, leaving a huge hole, and sped down the road with his prized Mazda. Needless to say, he didn't stop until he thought he was safe. Which just happened to be in front of a certain café.

Inuyasha parked his car and looked around. It was a habit that he grew into as he became older. He never knew when he was going to be attacked by anyone. Sesshoumaru and his 'friends' were nowhere in sight. He let out a relieved sigh and walked into the café.

As he entered, the smells of delicious cakes and sweets overwhelmed all his senses. All thoughts of Sesshoumaru vanished as if he had never existed. Inuyasha floated over the counter where a young man was fiddling around with the cash register.

"A table for one please." Inuyasha fumbled around with his pockets looking for his wallet while the young man at the cash register held a questioning gaze on his face.

"Inuyasha?"

Miroku looked at the man standing in front of him.

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing when he heard his name come out of the stranger's mouth and looked up. Purple eyes stared deep into his own ambers.

"Miroku?"

Both men continued to stare at each other. That is until Miroku blinked and Inuyasha broke the silence.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Miroku clamped both hands over his ears to block out the sound while other customers glared over the counter.

"Shut up, Inuyasha. There are customers," Miroku 'shhh'd. "You'll get me fired by Sango if you keep yelling like that."

That seemed to shut Inuyasha up but he kept glaring. Miroku could only sigh. What was a humble monk/waiter supposed to do?

"I work here, Inuyasha."

There, an explanation.

His answer seemed to satisfy Inuyasha because he gave Miroku his order and a ten.

In turn Miroku led him over to a table and told him to wait patiently for his order.

As soon as Miroku returned, he began to question Inuyasha as to why and how he arrived. Inuyasha had never been known as a 'café-type person'.

"Now, Inuyasha, why are you here again?"

No answer.

"You pissed off Sesshoumaru again."

"Feh."

Silence.

"Well," Miroku stood up, "I guess that sums up our little encounter here. Here are a few fortune cookies that I picked up from the kitchen to brighten your day."

He pushed three fortune cookies up to Inuyasha's plate and scurried away.

Miroku was hiding something from him and he didn't like it. But then again, Inuyasha was usually able to handle everything that Miroku threw at him. Inuyasha shrugged and grabbed a fortune cookie. He liked to read what the pieces of paper would say about him. Who knew? He could have a good day.

"You will seek a treasure in the near future."

_Feh._

"You cannot get everything you want through money or force."

_What the hell?_

Inuyasha reached over for another fortune cookie and quickly opened it up.

" Jerk."

Twitch

Not too far away, crouched behind the cash register in the cafe that Inuyasha was located, a waiter and a young boy plotted.

"Operation: Dog boy has begun. Phase one has been completed," Miroku whispered to the young boy crouched next to him.

"This is so stupid," the young boy muttered under his breath, but the waiter caught the sentence.

"I wouldn't say stupid. At least they were enough to motivate Inuyasha."

The waiter brushed back a few stray black hairs that had fallen out from his short ponytail.

"Just leave it to Miroku to know how to ruffle Inuyasha's feathers…er, fur," Shippo sighed as he walked back into the kitchen, ultimately leaving Miroku to tame the rampant demon who was ever so close to ripping his lovely boss's café to shreds.

All due to those insolent fortune cookies of course.

Normal POV

"You know it won't help your situation if you keep on moping around like this," Sango sighed as she glanced around and '_tsked' _at the mess Kagome had created.

Empty ice cream cartons and candy wrappers were scattered across the floor, and piles of dishes were waiting to be washed in the sink at the far end of the room. Shippo continued to gawk at the havoc Kagome had wrought to his once clean kitchen. And the worst part was that he was only gone for 10 minutes to have a chat with Miroku when this happened. He had no idea that Kagome was capable of such destruction in her depressed state.

Little did he know she was perfectly able in the respect of creating even more mayhem.

Different Scene

Stomping his way to the counter where Miroku continued to stand and twiddle his thumbs, fascinated customers waited to see the fate of the poor waiter while regulars quietly sat sipping their tea and eating their cakes knowing what the outcome was going to be.

After all, it was always the same. They were regulars. They knew all.

Miroku knew that it was the worst possible move to make…it could risk everything including his own dear life. He was, of course, a man of risks so he took the chance to delay his upcoming death.

"Inuyasha! Do you care for a breathe mint? It's the new kind that Sango just ordered yesterday. They freshen one's breathe like no other…" Miroku trailed off when Inuyasha's face took a new shade of red.

Then the pummeling began.

"You know that shade of red seems to look quite unhealthy on that young man's face over there…do you think he has a fever?" one customer commented.

"Oh, look, the waiter has a new purple bruise on his cheek to match the one on his right eye," One voice joined in.

While the customers began to discuss the scene before them, Shippo came out of the kitchen to observe the fight more closely.

"Miroku has really done it this time. I thought for sure that Inuyasha's face would turn purple today. Another shade of red. The pervert must be up to something." Shippo looked suspiciously at Miroku who was now in headlock all thanks to Inuyasha.

Shippo didn't really care too much on the outcome of the fight but if they stepped into his newly cleaned kitchen (that he finally finished after Kagome tore through it)…

There would be two mysterious deaths in Sango's café.

Shippo scrunched up his face as a depressing thought came into mind.

"Darn it. Now I owe Sango twenty dollars. Stupid Miroku."

Different Scene (Kind of)

"What is going on here?" Kagome glared down at Miroku and that person that was currently beating the perverseness out of Miroku.

"Did you grope him or something? I didn't know you were gay, too."

Kagome threw the remarks at Miroku. He began to turn deathly pale and shook off Inuyasha to grab her hands.

"Kagome-sama, surely you did not mean what you have said?"

"I'll lie and tell Sango and you know I will if you don't get back to work." Kagome pulled her hands out of his and walked over to the man who had bashed Miroku's thick head into the ground.

"What's the reason for clobbering one of our waiters,huh?" She put her hands on her hips tapping her foot impatiently waiting for his answer.

"Feh. It's none of your business, bitch." Inuyasha folded his arms and looked away.

Miroku's jaw dropped when he heard what Inuyasha said to Kagome. He ran into the kitchen to take cover from the bomb that was just seconds away from blowing up.

"What did you just call me?" Kagome asked through gritted teeth, desperately, trying to hold in her anger. Kouga had just broken up with her a few hours ago and this bastard had to go call her names.

"I called you a bitch."

**_Slap_**.

Oops. Her anger had been unleashed.

"What the hell was that for? All I called you was…" Inuyasha trailed off when he saw the murderous look that the woman had on her face was enough to make him not finish his sentence. He could feel the same fear that was in him when he saw Sesshoumaru reach for his sword a few hours ago welling up again

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry." Inuyasha apologized hastily.

Kagome took a deep a breath and smiled. Even though his apology didn't have much feeling in it, he still apologized.

"Now then if you have any complaints you can take them up to the manager," Kagome leaned in and whispered, "which just happens to be his girlfriend."

Inuyasha grinned. _Interesting._

Kagome turned to return to the kitchen but a hand grabbed her arm stopped her.

"Oi, woman! What's your name?"

"Kagome. And yours?"

"Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru's POV

Sesshoumaru stared down at the packet of papers that were laid down before him.

He was going to kill Jaken.

The thing that disgusted him most in the world would have to be…

…_tax reports._

There were reasons why he hired accountants to do this type of work for him no matter what the cost. But no, the accountant he had hired personally had caught a possibly fatal disease and couldn't come to work for the rest of the year. _Insolent man…how dare he catch a disease while in my employment?_

He had considered just throwing the wretched reports into the paper shredder that was conveniently located next to his desk. But he figured Wall Street would personally visit him and give another set of papers and it would be take even longer.

That was when the idea hit him. Jaken.

Though the little toad was useless when it came to most menial tasks Sesshoumaru sent him to attend to, he could prove his worthiness if he did this.

"Jaken."

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru. How could this humble servant serve his lordship?" Jaken stumbled to the front of the desk and bowed.

Sesshoumaru smirked. Yes, the toad just might prove his worth this one time.

"I must leave to attend to an important business meeting. While I am gone, I want you to finish these papers and take care of Rin."

Sesshoumaru gave the packet of tax reports to the toad and proceeded to leave the room.

"May I ask his Lordship where exactly he is going?" Jaken brought his bulgy yellow eyes to question the stoic man in front of him.

The click of the door shutting was all Jaken needed to know.

_Perfect._

The Café

The Marc de Café.

He contemplated whether to enter the small café or just go on to the park just as he intended.

The café seemed more appealing.

Entering it though proved to be a difficult challenge. Upon opening the door, a girl rammed into him causing Sesshoumaru to fall. He thought about the girl that was now on top of him and they were both falling. He wrapped both arms around the girl to protect her from the fall. What a delightful day. Not.

The ground was hard and he was sure that he had heard a crack. Sesshoumaru wondered whether it was his back or head. He didn't feel any pain in back and his thoughts were in perfect order meaning there was no damage to the brain.

Was there?

Apparently, not. He was sure that he was suffering brain damage somewhere.

Now if he could figure out where…

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry."

The weight that had been on top of him was suddenly lifted. It felt as if all his burdens had somehow vanished. His body was able to move again. Now if only he could send that message down to his feet.

"Here let me help you up." A hand reached out towards him. Hopefully, his hands wouldn't refuse the message just as his feet did.

Stupid feet.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the outstretched arm and lifted himself off the ground. Though as soon as he was up on his two feet, he was nearly knocked down again by the smell of vanilla and strawberry that now stained his newly pressed suit. But inside he enjoyed the smell. It was a smell that he wished wouldn't ever leave.

"Excuse me but are you ok?" a voice called out to him.

Sesshoumaru glanced around to see where the voice was coming from but to non avail. He began to wonder if this was the result of the brain damage from the fall.

"I'm down here." The voice called again.

Shaking all thoughts of brain damage from his head, he looked down to see bright blue eyes staring into his own amber.

He blinked.

"Are you going to answer me?" The woman waved a small hand in front of his face as if it were going to catch his attention.

And it did.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru grabbed the hand and laid it back to its owner's side before it could irritate him.

He took a good look at the woman and was a bit shocked. She was pretty but not the gorgeous pretty. Straight black hair that was stylishly cut to her shoulders, short bangs brush to the side and a very nice figure. Her skin was a bit pale but then so were many Japanese women. The most captivating feature would have to be her blue eyes. When she began to talk again, Sesshoumaru stopped thinking about her appearance and focused once again on her voice.

"Well, at least you're talking. So that must mean you're ok. To answer your question, I was just trying to get a response out of you to know if you were still on the same planet as me." The woman began to walk away but Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

"No, wait."

The woman turned back around to face him. Once again her blue eyes stared deep into his. He swallowed hard.

"Will you accompany me?"

The Sesshoumaru was sinking down as low as to seek companionship. From a women, no less. Now that was a bit sexist. He began to ponder if the woman had enchanted him. It wasn't normal for him to act like this.

"Sure."

He snapped back to reality when he heard her answer.

"But you know it rude for people not to introduce themselves."

A warm smile graced the woman's face and all thoughts of enchantment were gone.

"Sesshoumaru. And yours?"

"Kagome."

Kagome's POV

"Sango, I'm going to take my break now!" Kagome yelled over the sound of five ovens going off at the same time.

"Sure just make sure to come back before rush hour."

"Kay!"

Kagome threw off her apron and raced out the door. Only to find herself smack dab into a guy's chest.

A very firm chest to be exact. So of course her nose hurt. But what was more surprising was that both the person and Kagome were now falling. She closed her eyes to ease the upcoming pain but it never happened.

The guy had wrapped his arms around her to protect her from the impact of the fall. Kagome was sure that he was going to feel a lot of pain.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry."

Kagome quickly jumped off her savior's body to see if he had any injuries. To her shock, the guy had golden eyes just like Inuyasha from the café except these held no emotion. _They must be brothers,_ she thought when inspecting him. He had really long silver hair and it was really soft. Not that she would know. It just looked soft. Wait, but didn't Inuyasha have black hair? _So they must be father and son! _She gasped. Not that the man looked old enough to be a father (because he didn't) but, hey how would she know? He could be Inuyasha's grandfather for all she knew. Still, what a coincidence. And Kagome figured that he was rich since he was wearing a suit and really expensive leather shoes.

When she was done, he had no injuries whatsoever besides the look on his face that suggested he was in deep thought.

"Here let me help you up." Kagome reached out to help the poor man up. As soon as he was up she checked him over again for any injuries she had missed.

"Excuse me but are you ok?" Kagome called out to him. The guy didn't answer. Instead he began to turn his head in different directions as if he didn't know where she was.

Kagome sighed. God she was short for her age. Or maybe the guy was too tall. "I'm down here."

When the man finally looked down, she smiled. "Are you going to answer me?" She waved a hand in front of his face.

"What are you doing?" An impassive voice shook her out of her reverie. A hand grabbed at her own and laid it by her side again.

"Well, at least you're talking. So that must mean you're ok. To answer your question, I was just trying to get a response out of you to know if you were still with me in this world."

Kami, could this guy get any ruder?

Kagome turned to walk away but the man had grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving.

"No, wait."

When she heard those words, Kagome turned to face him. Once again her eyes met with amber orbs except this time there was a flicker of emotion that had shown itself. But like a flame it easily extinguished.

"Will you accompany me?"

Kagome was in shock. A stranger was asking for her company? But she thought back to what she saw in his eyes and that was enough to make up Kagome's mind.

"Sure." The answer just popped out of her mouth and she didn't try stopping it.

"But you know it's rude for people not to introduce themselves." A smile worked itself up into her face without her noticing it.

"Sesshoumaru. And yours?"

"Kagome."

Sango's POV

Sango was bored.

It was written all over her face and she hated it. Laying her head down on the cold desk, she began to think. Business was slow today but there was nothing she could do about it except sit and wait.

She groaned.

This sucked. A lot.

"How is my little boss doing back here?" A sing-song voice came through the door and purple eyes came at level with her own. She sighed.

"What do you want, Miroku?"

"Why I'm glad you asked. Well, when I heard that our little Kagome had broken up with that wolf runt Kouga I put it upon myself to find her a new mate. But unfortunately, it seems _two_ are now attracted to her." Miroku smiled weakly when Sango lifted her head and glared at him.

"You're an idiot. Kagome can take care of herself."

"But you saw what she did to the kitchen in her depressed state," Miroku whined putting his innocent face on, "I was merely trying to help a poor damsel in distress."

"Well, you're not going to find this damsel as your date tonight."

"Sango!" Miroku was shocked. How could she do this to him? He merely had Kagome's best interest at heart. "Is there any way I could get you to change your mind?"

"Not anymore. Now get your hand off my ass before I do any further damage to your scarred face." Sango lifted her purse and took out her keys.

"We're going to close early. I already called Kagome and told her that I was going to pick her up. Hurry and get out of here before I lock you in."

But Miroku had already left.

Normal POV

"Did Lord Sesshoumaru just smile?" Kagome squealed.

"I did not smile," Sesshoumaru growled as he simultaneously grimaced. He absolutely hated squealing.

"Yes, you did. Admit it."

Kagome pointed an accusing finger and with said limb she poked him.

_Hard. _In the ribs.

On the inside, he winced and tried to cover up the pain with his usual impassive facade.

"Is this your stop?" Sesshoumaru cut in before she could inflict any more damage. He looked up at the café sign to make sure she got the message.

"Yep. You know, I really had a good time." Kagome smiled at him. He was really fun to talk to except for the fact that he had a bigger ego than Inuyasha…he just didn't show it.

"Until next time," Sesshoumaru nodded at her and drove off.

Kagome stared at his retreating figure and sighed. She really did have a good time even if it was with Inuyasha's father.

"Oooh. Did I just see Kagome with a man?" A sly voice crept up to her ear.

She rolled her eyes. "Hey, Sango."

"Well?" Sango leaned in to hear all details.

"Sango. He's a lot older than me. Besides, he's Inuyasha's dad." Kagome started to walk towards Sango's car.

"What are you talking about? That's Inuyasha's brother."

Kagome froze. _What?_

"Oh. Well, Inuyasha's father married twice. Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's older half brother," Sango explained to the confused girl.

Sango noticed how uncomfortable Kagome looked.

"You thought he was Inuyasha's dad? He doesn't look that old." Sango looked closely at the figure that was just now a blur in the sunset.

"Well, with that silver hair…" Kagome blushed.

Sango raised an eyebrow. Then she realized it and began to laugh.

"It's ok. Let's just get going."

Kagome nodded and hopped into the car. Both left in the opposite direction of Sesshoumaru.

Sango's POV

"This is the worst day of my life."

Sango squeezed the stress ball in her hand and continued to stomp down the path that led to Kagome's small apartment. Kagome had called her down to her apartment ten minutes after they had left the café.

As she approached the door, Sango began to hesitate. She had seen the mess at her beautiful café's kitchen and was afraid of whatever chaos that laid in wait beyond Kagome's door aka the portal to hell. Sango had no intention of being pulled into whatever said girl was being put through. Miroku alone was more than she could handle, not to mention a depressed destructor-maniac named Kagome.

Gathering up all her courage, she pulled back the door and walked in. Much to her surprise, nothing appeared out of place. The TV wasn't on and the kitchen was clean. None of the couches were torn up and all of Souta's pre-school drawings were still intact.

Something was wrong and Sango didn't like it.

"Kagome?"

Sango called her best friend's name softly as she tiptoed around the compact apartment…she didn't want to accidentally set Kagome off. That could be disastrous. Which was a synonym to the name 'Kagome'. Heading towards Kagome's bedroom, she could hear shuffling noises…then there was nothing.

Opening the door to the bedroom, Sango felt as if she were starring in a horror movie.

'I don't even know whether to be afraid for my life or just plain annoyed,' she thought as she peered through the door. There was Kagome sitting in her pink pajamas with a spoon in one hand and ice cream in the other.

_Chocolate_ ice cream I might add.

Shippo's POV

Shippo laid against his soft comforter and sighed. This was heaven. A happy family that was waiting for you to return was all he could ever ask for. Love was a great thing.

That is until Inuyasha showed up.

He hated it. Inuyasha always ruined everything. So did Miroku. Shippo had to hand twenty dollars to Sango just because Miroku could only make Inuyasha's face go red.

Why wouldn't his face go purple?

It was frustrating and humiliating to admit his loss.

Sango was a very cruel woman but then he worked for her. As long as he got his money, he didn't really care. After all, he was only a child of ten.

Normal POV

Sango sneezed as she reached for another handful of popcorn.

"Someone must be thinking about you, Sango," Kagome teased as she flipped through the channels on her TV. "Now I wonder who it might be?"

"Shut up." Sango sneezed again and grabbed a tissue to blow her nose. "I must have caught something."

"What? The love bug?" Kagome laughed while Sango pinched her arm.

"Ow! You didn't have to pinch so hard." Kagome rubbed at her newly made bruise to ease the pain.

"Maybe if you worked out more like me than you wouldn't be all over that tiny bruise."

"Well, not everyone can be as great as you."

"It would help if you didn't stuff your face with ice cream, too."

"I don't stuff my face with ice cream!"

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too…"

Silence. Then laughter.

Inuyasha's POV

Inuyasha stared up at his ceiling and thought about the girl at the café.

_Kagome…_

He liked the sound of the name. It fit her.

Inuyasha froze.

What the hell was he doing thinking about her for? And her name?

Inuyasha sat up in his bed and this time looked at the wall. It didn't help much since all the walls in his room were painted white. It made him think of skin. All pale and creamy…

Smack.

He continued to smack his forehead, disturbing another person that just happened to live in the house and was thinking the same things as Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru's POV

Sesshoumaru growled.

He could hear Inuyasha smacking his face all the down to the west wing of the house and it was getting annoying.

Fast.

Sesshoumaru rolled over onto one side and looked out the window as the sun began to fade into deep space.

Blue.

That's what the sky looked like just before night. Like Kagome's eyes.

Unlike Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru knew how to control his thoughts and emotions very well. That was how he survived living with his young half-brother for such a long period of time.

Except this time, every method he tried seemed to fail.

_Kagome…_

It was just a name. But it fit her well. He liked the sound of it.

Sesshoumaru fell into a deep sleep with the name rolling through his head all through the night.

It became his lullaby…his sweet serenade…

Both men's last thoughts were the same though…

…_I should go to Panda Express tomorrow to get new fortune cookies._


End file.
